


Come and Kiss Me Like the First Time

by QuickedWeen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Chance Meetings, Did you expect anything else from me?, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Strip Tease, Top Louis, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickedWeen/pseuds/QuickedWeen
Summary: Louis meets Harry at his sister's wedding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that's been floating around in my head for awhile! Special thanks to my writing buddies for all of your reading and encouragement!!!!
> 
> Title from "Your Love" by Little Mix

The crisp sound of the sheets rubbing together greeted Louis Tomlinson bright and early on the morning of his sister’s wedding. Followed closely by the harsh sound of his alarm going off.

He spared a glance around the room, knowing one of his six siblings would come bursting through the door at any moment, stopping to appreciate that they hadn’t come in any earlier. The most likely was one of the smaller twins. At five years old, Ernie and Doris were old enough to be getting into everything with some degree of awareness, now only somewhat past the age of incomprehensible toddler-style destruction.

As if on cue, the handle on his door turned. He hadn’t bothered to lock it because his family had taken over the bed and breakfast for the wedding. They were the only guests on the property, and it’s not as though they would be interrupting anything, he thought begrudgingly.

Ernie and Doris finally managed to push open the heavy old door, falling into his room in such away that the Tasmanian Devil would have given them a standing ovation.

“Louis!” Doris yelled, always the leader of the two of them. Ernie had a much quieter disposition, similar to his sister Fizzy, whereas Doris was cut from his own cloth. A fact his mum loved to remind him of when he complained about babysitting.

Two bundles of energy climbed their way up on to the mattress that was at least a foot taller than them. The bed was beautiful and majestic, an ancient wooden four poster number that had certainly been around since the days of William the Conqueror. Definitely too much for just him by himself, but he enjoyed the luxury of being the oldest sibling.

“Alright, loves?” he asked, helping them up, and promptly tickling them both sending them into fits.

“Louis! Stop!” Doris tried to plead through her giggles. When he finally did stop they both started chattering at once, catching him up on their very dramatic morning so far. Apparently Jay and Lottie were already up and at it, trying to solve some sort of problem with the entertainment.

Knowing his mum and eldest sister, they would probably need his help with something, so he got dressed quickly and headed downstairs, twins in tow, to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. It was only half seven, but the day would certainly be eventful enough.

After making breakfast for the youngest twins, he managed to get a coherent explanation of the problem out of Jay. The DJ had discovered that he had double booked himself, and was now refusing to give back the deposit, even though it was his fault. Louis pulled out his phone assuring his mum it wouldn’t be a problem. The sound system was already installed in the event space of the property, which was the hardest part.

Now, for a DJ, he smiled to himself and dialed Niall. His friend Niall Horan would be at the reception anyway, having been invited to the wedding, Louis was sure he would pull through. He picked up on the first ring.

“Hey, Lou.”

“Nialler, my number one, my everything, how are you this fine morning?”

“What do you need?” Damn Niall for seeing straight through him.

“There’s been a slight issue, and there isn’t a DJ for the reception. Would you be willing?”

“Is there already a system there?” Well, that wasn’t a no.

“All set up already,” Louis promised.

“Then yeah, of course. Could never let Lottie down.”

“Ugh, you’re the best. I owe you pints for a month.” Next to him, Louis could feel Jay let out a huge sigh of relief, and saw her pull out her phone, texting Lottie the update.

“Don’t make that promise to an Irishman, Lou.” Louis laughed, and thanked him again. “By the way, Lou, I might be a little late to the ceremony. I should make it on time, there’s just an errand I have to run first.”

“Course, Niall,” Louis brushed it off, ceremonies almost never started on time any way, “Just so long as you show up!”

“See ya then.”

Louis disconnected the call, and set about the rest of his day. He was sure that would not be the last fire he had to put out.

  


By the time everyone was stood in place for the start of the ceremony later that morning, Louis had solved approximately four more crises, which was less than he expected.

Lottie looked amazing and completely put together and calm when Louis poked his head into her anteroom at the church. Her fiancée Tommy was beaming at the end of the aisle waiting for her. Louis took his place next to him at the altar, and did a quick scan of the crowd.

He smiled at his family members, especially ones that he hadn’t seen in awhile, and watched fondly as Ernie and Doris made their way up the aisle – Doris gleefully dispelling petals in every which way except directly in front of her.

Next came his three middle sisters; the other set of twins Daisy and Phoebe, followed by Fizzy, and they all looked beautiful and so grown up with their hair and make up done. He couldn’t believe this all was actually happening. Lottie. Getting married.

Just like that she appeared, making such a beautiful picture, and the bridal march began. Her dress was fashionable, and her veil trailed behind her framing it beautifully. Louis could feel the lump growing in his throat, tears hot at the corner of his eyes, threatening to spill over.

As she made her way past the guests on either side of her, their bodies turned to follow her path down the aisle. Everyone was looking at her, but the hair on the back of Louis’ neck prickled and stood on end. He could feel eyes on him. Sure, he was standing at the front of the church right where the action was, but this was different. It pulled him out of the moment a little as he tried to scan the crowd again.

His gaze finally collided with someone, an incredibly handsome someone. He was tall, hair curling a bit, cropped short at the sides, longer on top, but mussed as though he had been running his fingers through it and it had just sprung back up even more unruly than before. His eyes, even though they were slightly red-rimmed, bore into Louis’ with an intensity that made Louis want to squirm a bit. Louis could only assume the man was already crying about Lottie, his gaze shifting to look at her fondly before meeting Louis’ again.

Louis’ mouth went dry checking this mystery bloke out. He was wearing a colored silk shirt under a black blazer with sleeves that were gathered on his strong tattooed forearms. The shirt was opened slightly, unbuttoned enough that Louis could see more tattoos peeking out under his collar bones. Wow. This day just got much more interesting.

Tommy had met Lottie at the end of the aisle, and helped her up the few steps to where the vicar was waiting. She turned and handed her bouquet to Fizzy, and Louis shook himself a little to bring his brain back to the business at hand.

The ceremony was beautiful, but Louis honestly couldn’t remember a wit of it. Between the heavy emotion of sending his sister off into the world with Tommy, and this really attractive man staring at him for the duration, he was a goner. All Louis could hope now was that the mystery man would be attending the reception.

The uncertainty made him twitchy all through pictures. They only did a few family and guest portraits while everyone headed to the wedding breakfast, because they would be doing some much more formal staged pictures later in the weekend, before the newlyweds left on their honeymoon.

He didn’t want to be too obvious when they joined the rest of the guests, knowing his sisters and friends would pick up on something right away, so he casually made his way to where his place card indicated he would be sitting. Lottie had been kind enough to put him at the table with Liam, Niall, and their significant others, but that left one space unaccounted for. He cast a glance at the place next to him and saw the name; “Harry Styles,” it read.

As he was pulling his chair out to take his seat, the air next to him shifted, and a pleasant scent enveloped the air – something warm and spicy, but at the same time crisp and clean. He should have known some higher power had plans for him today, didn’t that always happen at weddings? They were special days that existed in a world away from reality. Everyone could wrap themselves up in the world of the couple committing to each other, and forget about their own problems.

“Hello,” the man who he presumed was Harry, rumbled from his seat next to Louis. The rest of the table was empty, as the majority of the guests were still making their way inside. They had moments before Liam and Niall would be there, and Louis wanted to savor the possibility of it all.

“Hi, I’m Louis,” his voice sounded a little breathy and overwhelmed, so he cleared his throat to try and regain his composure.

With a smirk, Harry took Louis’ outstretched hand in his, “It’s nice to meet you, I’m Harry.” When their hands met, it was completely cliché, but Louis felt like he could feel the earth move. Harry’s hands were large, and overwhelmed Louis’ own, but his palm felt comforting and warm. Louis never wanted to let it go.

Of course, it was at that moment that his friends decided to burst the tentative bubble Louis and Harry had formed around themselves.

“Lou! Great job up there!” Liam exclaimed as he wound his way through the tables, fiancée Emily trailing behind him.

“Hah! I’ll be up there for yours next, Lima bean,” Louis taunted, as he forcibly peeled his gaze away from Harry, hands still intertwined between them. He pulled away slowly and careful, not wanting to break the contact.

Behind Liam and Emily, he could see Niall and his girlfriend Melissa approaching as well.

“Nialler! Have I mentioned lately that you’re my favorite?”

“Yeah, yeah, Lou. I know. Hey, Harry!” Louis rolled his eyes. Of course Niall knew Harry. Niall knew everyone.

“Hey, Niall.” Harry gave him a little salute, before angling his body back towards Louis.

They wouldn’t need Niall to begin his DJ duties quite yet, because they had to get through the wedding breakfast first. After that he would be pulled away, presumably for the rest of the evening.

The festivities pressed on from there, day passing by in a blur. It felt as though the actual wedding portion was moving quickly from one thing to the next, Niall kept the crowd engaged, and Louis seriously considered suggesting he go professional. At the same time, Louis felt like the everything couldn’t move fast enough.

He spent the entire evening wrapped up in Harry, playful banter back and forth, grazing touches as they ate their meal, going together to get drinks from the bar, tension building and building, leading… somewhere. Louis did his best to specifically do things to tease Harry, letting his hand brush his thigh, placing his hand on his lower back whenever he could, leading him to the bar. Standing too close. Every time he did, he could both feel and hear Harry’s breath hitch, body getting more and more tightly wound.

Louis couldn’t believe how in tune he was to what Harry was feeling, what he was waiting for. Either that, or Harry was just incredibly responsive. Though Louis supposed the two weren’t mutually exclusive.

They were on their third trip up to the bar, Louis definitely had a steady buzz going, when Harry took their flirting to the next level. Louis brought his hand up to signal to the bartender that they would like to order, and when he brought his hand down again next to his body, Harry was quick to wrap two fingers around Louis’ wrist lightly. Louis gulped as he felt his pulse jump in response.

“Louis.” It was just his name. No question, no hint, just a statement.

“Harry.” Louis tried to match his tone and maintain his breathing.

“How much longer do you need to stay?” Again his tone was even and neutral, giving nothing away.

“I can probably sneak away soon,” Louis hedged.

“No.” Harry sounded adamant.

“No?” Louis asked, raising an eyebrow. Had he read the situation incorrectly?

“I don’t want to just sneak away. When you and I leave this room, we are leaving for good, and I would very much like you to take me back to your room and wreck me.”

Louis gulped again, just barely saving himself from letting out an audible moan. “I… yeah. I can do that. Let me figure it out.” With that, he violently ripped himself away from Harry’s side, afraid that if he stayed in his space for one more second he would just take him right there, and not think it through.

Finding Lottie would probably be the hard part, he presumed, adjusting himself discretely as he turned away from the bar. Thankfully, she and Tommy were talking to a relative that Louis barely knew and didn’t much care what they thought of him.

Louis cleared his throat, “So, Lottie…”

She turned around to face him with a knowing smirk, as if to say, ‘This should be good.’

“Yes, Louis?” He would not be intimidated by his own little sister. He wouldn’t.

“How’s the um… party going?” Smooth, Louis, he chastised himself.

Her smirk continued to deepen, “It’s lovely, Louis. Thanks for Niall, by the way, he’s great.”

“Course,” Louis said, nodding just for something to do, searching for a way to bring up what he needed to, namely getting the fuck out of there, without offending her or letting her in on the situation.

“Louis?” Lottie began, “Get the hell out of here.”

Louis finally made eye contact with her, too shocked to be embarrassed, “What?”

“Come on, give me a little more credit. I’m not blind. Have fun.” Louis thought about denying it for a split second. Instead he gave her a kiss on the cheek, and flew back to his table where Harry was waiting.

Louis pulled up behind Harry’s seat, hand surreptitiously brushing Harry’s shoulder blade, to signal to him that they were good to go; he could only hope that Harry understood the message. The conversation between their table-mates continued on for a moment longer before Harry turned to look up at him, neck craning, “Louis, you’re back. Want to help me get everyone another round at the bar?”

“Definitely.” Harry got up, Louis helpfully pulling his chair back, and they wove their way towards the bar, and more importantly the exit.

They were only a few steps away when what they said landed at the table. Louis could hear Liam’s voice over the din, “Wait a second, Louis barely touched the drink they just got!”

Followed quickly by Melissa cackling, “I don’t think they’re coming back with a round, Liam.”

  


The bed and breakfast portion of the property was a short walk down a pathway away from the large function space, and Louis couldn’t help but hold his hand over the small of Harry’s back the whole way. Adding pressure to both reassure Harry, and keep himself steady.

He hardly ever did this anymore, maybe once or twice in his first year at uni, but after that he hadn’t seen the appeal. There was just something about Harry, and Louis certainly hadn’t expected this when he woke up that morning. That thought brought him up short, and he did a mental catalogue of his room, hoping it wasn’t too disheveled.

Because they left the reception early and everyone was still in the function room, when they entered the inn it was completely silent. They also hadn’t said a single word on the entire walk between the two venues.

Louis carefully took Harry’s hand in his, and guided him towards the staircase on the east wing of the inn that led up to his and Lottie and Fizzy’s rooms. He knew Lottie wouldn’t be back, she and Tommy would move to the separate single cabin honeymoon suite, and he hoped Fizzy would be gone late into the night. Either way, they didn’t share a wall, so if she did come back it wouldn’t matter.

Once he and Harry were finally in his room, Louis couldn’t hold in the desire to kiss him a moment longer. He pressed Harry, hard and heavy, against the door to his room, bringing his hands up to feel the short hairs just beginning to curl underneath his ears. His kiss was insistent, and probably too much given that they hadn’t talked, which they really should do, but he couldn’t help himself. Harry’s lips were so pink and lush, he deserved a medal for holding out this long.

Rational thought was seeping away from him as he felt Harry lick along the seam of his lips to deepen the kiss. Before it left him completely, he reached his left hand down to the small lock on the door, making sure to hear the tumblers snap into place in confirmation of their privacy.

Breathless he finally pulled away, “Kit off. Bed. Now.” That wasn’t exactly the talking he had planned on, but at this point, he was letting his instincts carry him. Harry brought his hands up and pushed gently on Louis chest to force him backwards into the simple room. Where Louis had expected his hands to drop, Harry kept pushing until Louis was backed up against the end of the bed. Louis casually leaned against the mattress as Harry stepped back.

Harry toed off his black leather boots and reached up behind him to flick the standing lamp on, bathing the room in a dim amber glow. Slowly and carefully, he turned back around bringing his hands up to the lapels of his blazer. As he peeled it off, and his broad shoulders came into view, Louis caught on; Harry was putting on a private show, just for him. This he could definitely get on board with. His posture relaxed slightly as he got a little more comfortable.

Next, Harry’s fingers deftly began to undo the remaining buttons on his silk shirt, slowly reveling a tantalizing expanse of abdomen, with a giant butterfly tattoo in the center. The ink was so dark, and his skin was just this side of pale, making it stand out even more. The two front panels of the blouse separated, and the silk practically poured itself down Harry’s strong arms, slinking it’s way down to the floor in a move that would have made Marilyn Monroe proud. He idly wondered if Harry had practiced that move, because it had certainly had the desired effect on Louis.

His hands twitched with the need to reach out and touch Harry, but he had to wait. This was clearly something Harry wanted to do, and while it drew everything out, Louis was enjoying this bout of exhibitionism.

Now that his torso was exposed, Harry turned around again, reaching up to bring the gauzy curtains together in front of the large window. Louis was glad he hadn’t put a stop to the strip tease, because this view was worth it. He wasn’t sure where to look, the expanse of Harry’s back was broad and his muscles bunched around his shoulders where he was reaching up. That led Louis’ gaze to Harry’s large biceps.

Harry may have initially looked tall and lean, but when Louis further examined him he could see that Harry was built. Like, really built. Wow. He couldn’t believe this man had just landed in his lap, for all intents and purposes.

Louis watched as Harry’s fingers danced along his own abdomen, tracing lightly over the ink, and Louis could practically feel Harry’s soft skin beneath his finger tips. He wanted, he _needed_ to touch. His legs tensed, ready to carry him across the room to where Harry was, when Harry finally flicked the button of his trousers open, fingers pinching the zipper.

The dark trail of hair leading beneath the waistband stood out against his skin in a much more subtle way than the tattoos. The contrast was muted, less stark, definitely more enticing. Louis was sure that he had drool running down his chin at the sight in front of him.

Harry pulled the zip of his trousers down slowly, but as he did it became very clear he wasn’t wearing pants. As soon as the heft of his cock came into view Louis gave in and crossed to where he was standing in front of the window.

“Let me,” he murmured. He brushed Harry’s hand’s away and began to push his trousers down himself. Soon, Harry was gloriously naked, while Louis was still fully clothed. They were still standing in each others’ space, lips grazing occasionally, breathing in each other not quite taking it to the next level.

Louis brought his hand up to Harry’s shoulder and stroked the entire length of his arm, reveling in the way Harry shivered beneath his touch, until he was pulling him backwards towards the bed. He turned them around, and when he felt Harry’s legs hit the bed, he gave his shoulder a nudge, indicating Harry should position himself on top of the blankets. Harry did, laying himself out beautifully, cock now fully hard resting against his stomach. He was so compliant, Louis had to close his eyes and take a deep breath to maintain his composure.

His bed in London was lower, and if he was there he could have leaned over Harry, spread out so beautifully like this, and just touched – everywhere. As it was, after Harry’s seductive strip tease, he was way too wound up and the unfamiliar bed was too high. He made quick work of his suit, throwing it carelessly in the corner of the room. Harry gave a little whimper.

“What’s wrong, Harry?”

“I wanted,” his voice was hoarse from disuse, “I wanted to help undress you.”

“This would have been over very quickly if you had done that,” his gaze raked up and down Harry’s prone form one more time, watching as he saw Harry’s hand reach down to touch himself. That wouldn’t do.

Louis gently pulled the wandering hand away, “Do me a favor, love, don’t touch yourself. I’ll be right back.” Harry let out another desperate noise.

Frantically, Louis entered the en suite, immediately digging through his toiletry bag to find what he needed. Thankfully he had stocked up on a travel sized lube, but he had no idea if he even still had a condom in there. Clearly he hadn’t had very high expectations. He dug and dug until he finally felt the edge of a foil packet between two stolen bars of hotel soap. He grabbed a flannel as well, and returned to the bedroom.

The sight he found before him was exquisite, Harry was in the middle of the bed where he had left him, but his hips were forming little circles as if he could draw some much needed friction from the air. His fingers were clenched, white knuckled, into the bedspread beneath him.

“Shh, hush, I’m here, I’ve got you.” Louis placed the supplies carefully on the bed next to Harry as he climbed up to join him.

Louis fused their mouths together once again as he laid out over Harry, cocks brushing together between them. Since he first saw him at the ceremony, Louis had wanted nothing more than to map out Harry’s body with his lips and tongue, yearning to taste. He leaned down, nibbling along his jaw, feeling Harry vibrate with pleasure as Louis scraped his earlobe with his teeth.

Louis made his way down Harry’s neck and collar bones, stopping to lick the indentation there, tracing over every tattoo he could find with his tongue. By the time he reached the dusting of hair he had been admiring during the show earlier, Harry’s cock was in his way, stiff and heavy, leaking onto the clenched muscles there. Harry was big, there was no doubt about it, Louis thought, as he leaned down to give a little lick across his slit. Almost immediately, Harry’s entire torso arched off the bed, and he couldn’t tell if Harry was asking for more or trying to get away from Louis’ mouth.

“Don’t. Can’t. I want you to fuck me,” Harry panted from somewhere above him. Louis backed away as Harry asked, but he didn’t let up. He pulled Harry’s thighs farther apart, making more room for himself between them as he brushed one finger, dry, lightly across Harry’s hole.

Harry keened at just that simple touch. Louis reached up, grabbing the lube from where had left it, coating his fingers quickly. When the first finger breached the ring of muscle Louis groaned, he felt so tight. After adding a second finger, Louis made short work of stretching Harry out, careful not to get too close to his prostate, knowing if he did this would be over before it began.

“Please, Lou, need it.” Harry’s voice sounded completely wrecked.

Louis brushed a kiss across Harry’s hip bone, “One more finger, I think. You’ve taken two, you’re doing so well.” As he slipped a third finger in, he reached up and gave Harry’s nipple a tweak, causing shudders to wrack through his body. Louis rolled the condom down, and spread lube over his cock.

Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore, and he climbed up, poised at Harry’s entrance. He leaned down to kiss him, slipping into Harry slowly. Once he had bottomed out, he stayed still, mostly out of self preservation, but also to let Harry adjust. Harry’s body so was hot and tight clenched around him.

After a few moments, Harry began to squirm, causing sparks of pleasure to shoot out from the base of Louis’ spine. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to will himself some endurance.

“Fucking move!” Harry pleaded from beneath him. Louis opened his eyes as he huffed out a chuckle, and slowly withdrew, only to slam back into to Harry with more force than he had intended. The result was instantaneous, as Harry let out a deep moan and his legs shot up to draw around Louis’ waist, pulling him closer.

Louis thrust again and again, building a steady rhythm, and as Harry continued to writhe beneath him, his moans got louder and louder. He was so fucking gorgeous, spread out like that, just taking everything Louis decided to give him. So responsive. It had been awhile since Louis had gotten off with more than his hand, and everything about Harry was so decadent, it was almost too much for him to take all at once.

He lowered his upper body, trapping Harry’s cock between them, and the added friction was what finally tipped Harry over the edge. His entire body went rigid as he threw his head back, coming in stripes across his butterfly tattoo. Louis had to stop for a moment and watch while Harry’s plush red lips parted and his eyelids fluttered as he rode out the wave of pleasure. It was possibly the most beautiful thing Louis had ever seen.

He watched as Harry’s body went from completely stiff to languid, melting into the mattress beneath him. That was all it took for Louis to rip the condom off, tossing it somewhere over the side of the bed. He pumped his hand over his cock once, twice, before he was spilling over his fist, adding his own release to the mess Harry had already made across his chest.

Panting heavily, he collapsed beside Harry on the bed.

“Mm… that was amazing,” Harry slurred. Louis placed a quick kiss to his lips before getting off the bed to grab the flannel. He reached across, carefully cleaning Harry up, before finding the discarded condom, and depositing both items back in the en suite. While he was in there he filled up a glass of water, and brought it back, placing it on the night stand closest to Harry.

Harry still hadn’t moved, so Louis carefully drew the sheets back underneath his body, maneuvering him enough that he was finally under the blankets. Louis trailed around to the other side of the bed and crawled in next to him, draping an arm across his waist. He idly wondered if he had to be worried about his siblings finding the spare key to his room, but decided that was a problem for the morning.

Sighing, Louis let the exhaustion of the day crash over him and lull him into a deep sleep.

  


SLAM!

Louis jerked awake with the sound of the heavy wooden door to his room somehow bouncing off the wall next to it.

“What? What’s going on?” His arm was asleep from the extra weight of another body on top of it. Right.

“HARRYYYYY!!!!” Doris came tearing into the room straight for her favorite brother-in-law, Ernest following close behind her.

Harry jerked up from his place next to Louis in the bed, and Louis quickly grabbed the sheets to keep them firmly in place well above their belly buttons.

“Is that my Lovebug?” Harry blinked blearily in the morning light.

“Yes! It is! Harry, Harry, Harry, you’re back!” Louis watched fondly as a smile spread across his husband’s face at the sight of the twins. Doris was clambering up the side of the bed as Harry reached down to place both his hands beneath her arms, lifting her up easily. Louis hadn’t been crazy last night, Harry’s arms had gotten bigger, he was sure of it.

Harry peppered kisses across Doris’ cheeks before setting her back down on the ground. He made to move the blankets back, but Louis’ hand shot out to stop him, and he must have finally remembered what kind of state they both were in underneath them.

He gave Ernie the same treatment, lifting him up to give him a kiss, before setting him back down as well.

Louis finally spoke up, “Darlings, why don’t you go find mum so she can get you some breakfast, I promise we’ll join you in a bit and you can talk to Harry all you want.”

Doris regarded him shrewdly, then turned to Harry, “You’ll play hide and go seek with us today? This is the absolute _best_ place to play hide and go seek.” She really was just as bossy as he had been when he was that age.

“Of course darling, I wouldn’t miss it,” Harry promised. Doris nodded her approval and then they left the room as loudly as they had entered, slamming the door, two sets of feet pounding down the ancient wood of the hallway.

When their footsteps faded everything was quiet and still for a moment before Louis couldn’t help but wonder, “How did they even get in here? I made sure to lock the door last night!”

Harry let out a bark of a laugh,  and Louis let the familiarity of the brash sound wash over him.

“I don’t even care, really. I can’t believe you’re here.” Louis dropped his head down to his husband’s chest, feeling his heart beat like he hadn’t in six long weeks. His hand came up to trace Harry’s butterfly, memories of the night before washing over him. The skin he had been touching flushed, and Louis could only assume Harry was thinking about it too.

“My team finished what we needed to do two weeks early. I did everything in my power to come, I couldn’t imagine not being here for Lottie’s big day.” Louis rolled his eyes fondly as he heard, and felt, Harry start to get choked up again.

Harry was quickly rising in the field of cinematography, and had been called in last minute to replace someone who had dropped out on a major big budget film. The opportunity was his big break, and they had spent a long time discussing whether or not he would take the job. Normally, as a travel journalist, Louis was able to go with him, or at least visit him on location, but in this case the  crew w as filming in Australia, and it had been too close to the wedding.

“I’m so glad you could be here,” Louis admitted.

“Me too, and that role playing was so sexy last night, Lou,” Harry added, slight teasing lilt to his voice. “Hi, I’m Louis,” he mimicked.

Louis blushed and buried his head in Harry’s chest. “Well that’s what you get for surprising me! I had to do something equally surprising. Though my mum is probably upset that you basically ignored everyone else. Gemma and Anne didn’t even come over to say anything to you.”

“I had time to talk to them before the ceremony. Niall came early to pick me up,” Harry explained.

“So that’s the errand he had to run. The little shit.”

“Yeah, plus I think they were all giving us some space, they knew how hard the separation was on us this time,” he trailed off, planting a kiss on the crown of Louis’ head.

“I know, let’s not do that again, yeah?”

“Definitely not,” Harry agreed, “Though, the reunion sex was great, really can’t stress that enough.”

Louis swatted at his chest, “Down, boy. Do you have any clothes here?”

“Mhm… my suitcase is behind the reception desk downstairs.”

“Alright, let’s get going then. I give it five more minutes before the terrors are back.” He lifted himself up and went to get out of bed before he felt Harry dragging him back down, face to face this time. Harry searched his eyes for a moment before drawing him in for a deep kiss.

Louis was a little dazed when he pulled back, “What was that for?”

“I didn’t get to say a proper ‘Hello.’”

“Well, hell-o, that was something.”

“I love you, Lou.”

“I love you too, Harry. Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come say hello on [tumblr](http://becomeawendybird.tumblr.com)!
> 
> If you enjoyed it, you can find the fic post [here](http://becomeawendybird.tumblr.com/post/157513832201/come-and-kiss-me-like-the-first-time-by). :)


End file.
